La Locura
by JeraldMiers
Summary: Es un remake de un fanfic que escribi hace ya varios años. - Despues de una ausencia de dos años, Ikki regresa a casa. Que habra cambiado? Y como enfrentara Ikki estos cambios, tanto personales como en sus amigos? La locura esta por desatarse.


"La Locura."

Por Ivan Chapa.

1

Hacia años que no caminaba por esos callejones. Hace dos años, para ser exacto. Su compañero le seguía fielmente por detrás, mientras que el admiraba los recuerdos también. Dando la ultima vuelta hacia el norte, pudo avisar su casa claramente. El techo comenzaba a deteriorarse, pero todo lo demás era casi igual. Las plantas estaban muy bien cuidadas; debió haber sido su madre, que siempre le tuvo cariño a las enredaderas que crecían por la reja y más allá. El auto de su padre no estaba, y con justa razón: según las ultimas cartas que recibió, el había sido ascendido a director ejecutivo de la compañía, con lo que venían mas horas de trabajo.

Mientras ambos caminaban lentamente, quizá para aprovechar sus últimos pasos del viaje, el pequeño acompañante comenzó a patear una roca que yacía tirada en la acera. Pronto el joven comenzó a jugar con la roca también. Pensando en que algo tan trivial como una simple roca podía unirlos de manera fraternal. Rieron, mientras la roca rodó hacia una alcantarilla, perdiéndose para siempre. Ambos sonrieron, mirando de nuevo la casa, retomando su camino. Estaba callada, pues aun era algo temprano. La mayoría de los chicos debían estar en las escuelas, a la cual el comenzaría a asistir pronto. Eso lo desalentaba un poco, pero aun así, eventualmente llegaron a la casa. Ahí, de frente, tocaron la puerta.

-¿Crees que te reconozca?-.

-Yo me pregunto si a ti te reconocerán.-.

-Jajaja… Que gracioso.- dijo el pequeño, mientras daba otro ligero toque a la reja de acero. Una voz respondió desde adentro.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!- dijo esta voz. Una mujer rápidamente se arreglo el cabello, algo despeinado, y se acomodo el delantal. Parecía haber estado preparando la comida desde hace rato. –Buenas tardes. ¿Qué se le ofrece?-.

-¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije! ¡No soy el único que piensa que cambiaste!-.

Pero la mujer sabia exactamente de quien venia esa voz. Era imposible de olvidar. Pero, en cambio, el joven que ahora estaba frente a ella era un completo extraño. Su apariencia no era nada como ella la recordaba, y el impacto de reconocerlo así, solo hizo que abriera bien sus ojos, y exclamara atónita.

-Ikki…-.

-Hola, mama.-

* * *

Dos años atrás, después del Campeonato de Robobatalla, y después de la pelea con el Dr. Drunkard, Ikki, fue invitado especialmente por el Dr. Aki a un viaje a través del mundo, como parte de una gira, donde se impartió una conferencia especial a favor de los Medabots, que en ese tiempo no eran muy vistos. Ikki acepto inmediatamente, pues sabia que el estaba involucrado en lo que alguna vez fue un tremendo acontecimiento para el pueblo Japonés. Los Medabots estaban en la cuerda floja: como medida de seguridad mundial, todos los Medabots estaban destinados a ser descontinuados y desactivados, para evitarse nuevas amenazas de este tipo. Por suerte, la interacción de Ikki, y su fiel compañero Metabee, junto con la participación de varias figuras en el campo, incluido el mismo Dr. Aki, evitaron tal acción.

Los padres de Ikki se negaron casi de inmediato, al oír que su hijo ahora debía viajar a lo largo del mundo como parte de la propuesta. Pero con un poco de ayuda de sus amigos y el Dr., Ikki pudo viajar junto a su Medabot. Pasaron dos años, mientras el joven y su robot visitaban ciudad tras ciudad, país tras país. Cuando por fin era hora de regresar, la mentalidad de Ikki y sobre todo su comportamiento, habían cambiado drásticamente: no era más un niño impulsivo, sino un joven tranquilo y algo callado, lleno de sabiduría que había acumulado durante ese tiempo.

Por desgracia, Ikki no tuvo la oportunidad de interactuar con gente de su edad por mucho tiempo, y los únicos jóvenes que tuvo la oportunidad de conocer era de alta sociedad o parientes de algún tipo de los empresarios, políticos, y embajadores.

* * *

-En serio no movieron nada. Mira, aun esta la ultima bolsa de papas fritas que comiste.- dijo Metabee, observando el cuarto que ellos habían compartido mucho tiempo, al que ahora regresaban como perfectos extraños.

-Incluso la cama esta tendida.- dijo Ikki, sentándose.

-Si, no gracias a ti.- el buen Metabee seguía soltando bromas y profiriendo sarcasmo a más no poder, pero ahora sabía cuando era correcto y cuando no.

-Lo hubiera arreglado si hubiera tenido tiempo. Ese día fue muy apresurado. Ni siquiera pude despedirme de todos.- dijo Ikki, mirando por la ventana.

-Eso me recuerda: ¿Por qué no pediste que le avisaran a todos?- pregunto Metabee, mientras se conectaba a la fuente eléctrica para recargarse. El viaje había sido largo.

-No quería causar un desastre con todos. Aun no se como reaccionaron cuando me fui, y no quiero molestarlos ahora.-.

-Vamos, Ikki, incluso yo se que todos se alegrarían de verte.- dijo Metabee, sentándose con la piernas cruzadas en el suelo, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Tu crees?- pregunto Ikki, incrédulo.

Parte de la decisión de Ikki de dejar su hogar fue porque quería darse un tiempo para el solo. Claro, Metabee era inseparable, pero el quería ver que mas podía ofrecer el mundo para el. El bromeaba consigo mismo, refiriéndose a esto como su "crisis de la temprana edad".

-Bah, no quiero discutir contigo. Creo que por algo me puse los audífonos en el avión. Mejor me voy a dormir.-.

-Metabee, tu no duermes, tu solo-.-.

Metabee comenzó a "roncar", para que Ikki lo dejara en paz por una vez en el día. Ikki no pudo evitar sonreír, viendo que su compañero mantenía su sentido del humor intacto, aun después de tanto tiempo. Ikki se recostó en su cama, cerrando los ojos, mientras el sol de la mañana lo mantenía calido. Su madre le llamo desde abajo. Ikki acudió, oliendo la maravillosa comida que su madre cocinaba esa temporada del año.

-Ikki, acabas de llegar. ¿No podrías al menos quedarte hasta que regrese tu padre?- su madre dijo, con un suspiro.

-Mama, tú ya viste que regrese sano y salvo, aun falta que todos los demás vean que sigo vivo. Además, papa debe de estar ocupado. No creo que le importe.- dijo Ikki, sirviéndose un vaso de leche.

-No digas eso, Ikki. Tu padre ha estado ansioso desde que te fuiste, y lo que mas querría en estos momentos es verte… Pero bueno, no creo poder detenerte, ¿o si?-.

-Bueno, mama,- terminando el vaso de leche, Ikki exclamo casi con orgullo, -esa parte de mi no ha cambiado.

-Esta bien, esta bien… Tu padre regresa a las 12 del día para comer, espero que vuelvas antes.-.

-Claro, solo iré a ver quien esta por ahí y regreso en una hora a mas tardar.-.

* * *

Con Metabee descansando y su madre aun cocinando, Ikki tenía algo de tiempo para revisar el viejo vecindario. Por desgracia, no había muchas personas conocidas a esa hora del día. Supuso que Arika, Koji, Karin, y compañía debían estar en preparatoria ahora, y ellos no saldrían hasta casi las 3. Podía salir luego de saludar a su padre y comer, así que por ahora solo quería dar un par de vueltas por las solitarias calles.

Le alegro ver que el expendio de comida que pertenecía a la familia de Henry. Pero no pudo encontrar al chico por ningún lado. Entro un par de veces, confiado en que no lo reconocerían, pero no estaba atendiendo la tienda en ese momento. Compro un refresco y salio, dando vuelta hacia una calle que conducía a un terreno baldío. Caminaba lentamente, disfrutando del calido sol y una ligera brisa que impedía que el calor tomara al día por completo. Encontró el terreno, pero como sospechaba, estaba solo y callado. Decidió sentarse cerca de un árbol, sobre una vieja tubería que servia mas como silla que como material de construcción.

-Vaya, parece que el vecindario perdió mucho del ruido a lo largo de los años…- se dijo, tomando el ultimo sorbo del refresco. Lo dejo caer, pisándolo, y jugando con el remedo de lata que ahora yacía en el suelo. –Me pregunto si Nae sigue vendiendo Medapartes… Me serviría reemplazar un par de piezas de Metabee, de otra forma solo se caerá.

El viento comenzaba a aumenta su fuerza, las hojas del árbol se sacudían lenta pero continuamente arriba de Ikki, mientras que el las observaba.

-¡Estupido maestro! ¡Estupido!- una poderosa voz se acercaba hacia donde Ikki estaba sentado, lo cual llamo su atención por completo. Era femenina, pero a la vez ruidosa y con mucha presencia.

Ikki se levanto un poco, sacudiéndose el pantalón. Lo cual le recordó que aun no se cambiaba de ropa, o que no se había bañado en casi un día.

-Maldita sea… ¿Eh?- ahora la joven de piernas extensas lo veía directamente, mientras que Ikki evitaba parcialmente la mirada de la extraña. -¿Hola?

-Ah, hola.- se limito a decir Ikki, mientras volteaba a otro lado.

Pero con una mirada pudo sospechar lo peor: falda algo corta para la escuela, blusa blanca desabotonada, dejando mirar un generoso escote, cabello agarrado en una cola, y calcetas algo desajustadas. Sus ojos color esmeralda brillaban, aun de tan lejos. Y esta extraña y llamativa chica comenzaba a acercarse a Ikki, con cierta confianza.

-¿Eres nuevo por aquí?- pregunto ella, deteniendo a casi un metro y medio de distancia.

-Bueno, no exactamente. Vivía aquí, pero me fui hace tiempo.- dijo Ikki, que aun se rehusaba a voltear.

Ikki no había evolucionado en un antisocial, pero si volteaba, revelaría que la sola imagen de la joven había provocado que la sangre fluyera rápidamente, causando una sorprendente impresión en el. Su cara debía de esta roja, y sentía como el sudor caía por su sien. En definitiva, era una chica exuberante, y muy proporcionada para su edad. Tendría unos 17 o 18 años, y parecía haber salido de la preparatoria antes de tiempo.

-No recuerdo haberte visto antes…- dijo ella, sospechando. Dio una mirada a su alrededor. Ambos estaban solos.

-Es que… Vivía en otro distrito. Acabo de regresar, y me mude cerca de aquí.- Ikki mintió, sin saber porque. Si la chica era lo bastante valiente para hablar con un desconocido que no daba la mejor impresión, ¿Por qué el no podía simplemente decirle la verdad?

-Mmm, ya veo… ¿Te importa si me siento?- pregunto ella, con el ceño fruncido. El sol le daba justo en la cara, y se notaba que había caminado bastante.

-Si, claro, claro…- Ikki se hizo a un lado, para darle espacio debajo de la sombra del árbol.

-Gracias. Soy Samantha, por cierto. ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo ella, finalmente.

Ikki se petrifico.

-… ¿Sam?- dijo el, volteando lentamente con ella.

-… ¿Tenryou?- respondía ella, levantando una ceja.

* * *

-Oye, oye, ¿Qué tanto miras?- Sam sonreía de manera juguetona, inclinándose hacia Ikki, revelando cada vez mas y mas.

-Nada, ¡ya tápate! ¡Dios, no puedo creer que seas tu!- dijo Ikki, aun incrédulo de la forma en que su "amiga" había cambiado en solo dos años.

-La pubertad es lenta en algunos. Digamos que yo alcance mi potencial el año pasado. ¿Tu que crees?- pregunto ella, aun manteniendo esa mueca de sarcasmo en el rostro.

-Si, lo que digas.-.

-Pero, mírate. Tu si que has cambiado. Recuerdo que era un poco más alta, y ahora tú debes de sacarme un par de pulgadas. Y ese cabello largo no te queda para nada; y ni hablemos de tu ropa, que…-.

-Ya entendí, Sam…-.

Ambos rieron, debajo del árbol que ahora se mecía con la brisa de la tarde que se aproximaba poco a poco.

-¿Y ahora que harás? ¡De seguro te mueres de ganas de ver a Arika!- dijo Sam, dándole un codazo a Ikki, a lo cual el se quejo con un gruñido.

-¡No es así! Bueno, si tengo ganas de verla, ¡pero también a los demás!- corrigió, levantándose de su lugar. –Se hace tarde, será mejor que regrese a casa.

-Oh, vamos, apenas comenzábamos a darnos las noticias…-.

Ikki le tendió la mano a Sam, ella respondió tomándola y levantándose con cuidado. Arreglo su falda, y tomo su chaqueta del uniforme.

-Debo ver a mi padre, regresa como a eso de las 12. Se lo prometí a mi madre.- dijo Ikki, sacudiendo se el pantalón, y moviendo su largo cabello fuera su cara. Ya era hora de un buen corte.

-¿Y después de eso estarás libre?- pregunto enérgicamente Sam.

Desde el comienzo de la conversación, Ikki noto el sorprendente cambio, no solo físico, sino de comportamiento que había sufrido Sam. Era mucho más amigable, y parecía haber cambiado su actitud por una poco más soportable. Tal vez había aprendido de sus errores, y su vida había cambiado para bien.

-Si, supongo. ¿Por?-.

-¡Porque aun tenemos mucho de que hablar, hombre! ¿Crees que no me importo que te hubieras ido? quería escribirte, pero tenia una reputación. Tu sabes.- Sam le guiño, recogiendo algunos cabellos que caían sobre su rostro. Un además tan lindo como seductor, incluso cuando se expresaba con esa potente voz.

-Pues tenia pensado ir a la preparatoria a ver como estaban todos.-.

-Ah, ah. Imposible.- dijo Sam, sonriendo. –Soy la única atendiendo la preparatoria de este distrito.

-¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Por qué?!- Ikki se sobresalto, aunque esa reacción fuera algo exagerada.

-Tranquilo. Después de que te fuiste, Arika tomo un pequeño trabajo en una editorial pública, que estaba cerca de la escuela. Un año mas tarde, recibió un premio, al publicar un artículo sobre la tolerancia hacia los Medabots. Creo que tú sabes de eso. Después de eso, le dieron una beca para atender a una preparatoria pública en el distrito norte de la ciudad. Atiende con Koji y Karin, creo.- dijo ella, mientras se estiraba un poco.

-… Wow.- dijo Ikki, bajando la mirada. Era increíble lo que se perdió con tan solo dos años de ausencia. Sam noto que algo le afectaba así que cambio el tema.

-¡Pero no te preocupes! Ginkai sigue atendiendo a la prepa conmigo, al igual que Sloan y Spike. Zuru atiende a clases particulares, pero queda cerca de aquí. ¡No creerías que te abandonaríamos!- Sam exclamo, abrazándolo por el cuello, bajándolo casi a su altura.

Ikki se calmo un poco, quitando a Arika de su mente al menos un rato.

-Bueno, es un alivio que ustedes chicos sigan por aquí.- dijo finalmente Ikki, abrazándola también. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que jamás había estado tan cerca de Samantha; ni física ni emocionalmente. Era algo emocionante, se admitió a si mismo. Conocer una nueva faceta de una persona que creía que conocer. Tal vez esos años rindieron frutos después de todo.

-Tu padre llegara en unos minutos. Vamos, te acompaño a casa.- dijo Sam.

Ikki se separo de ella un poco, mientras caminaban calle abajo para llegar al vecindario de la casa del chico.

-Oye, ¿y por que mentiste cuando estábamos bajo el árbol?- pregunto Sam, con su mirada seria y sospechosa de nuevo.

-Francamente, porque pensé que eras una chica de universidad a la cual podía conquistar siendo callado e introvertido.- dijo Ikki, sonriendo.

-¿Francamente?-.

-… Francamente, porque casi podía ver tus pechos.-.

-¡Oye!- Sam golpeo a Ikki en el hombro, más fuerte de lo que ella creyó. Pero aun así, ambos compartieron una carcajada, mientras el sol comenzaba a fortalecerse, y la brisa comenzaba a tomar mas fuerza. La tarde se aproximaba.

* * *

Después de saludar a la Sra. Tenyrou y tomar un vaso de agua bien fría, Sam regreso a su casa, despidiendo se Ikki con la promesa de volverse a encontrar esa misma tarde por la noche. Un abrazo casi involuntario de parte de ambos, y la joven ya corría por la calle para alcanzar el camión que la dejaría en su vecindario.

El padre de Ikki llego un par de minutos después de las 12, para encontrarse con la grata sorpresa de que Ikki estaba en casa. Eso, en sus palabras, ameritaba una celebración con todo mundo, pero Ikki se disculpo porque ya había acordado con Sam. Como era de esperarse, su padre no pudo rehusarse, entendiendo que el chico querría salir con sus amigos después de tanto tiempo. Pero aun así, la comida fue un estupendo momento para los tres, incluyendo a Salty, que ahora había crecido un poco más.

Anécdotas, recuerdos y sobre todo aventuras se contaron en la mesa. Ikki contaba todo con suma emoción, desde las conferencias hasta los imprevistos accidentes en los que el y Metabee se metieron a lo largo de los años. Sus padres escuchaban atentamente, mientras la comida se acababa. Pronto, eran casi las 2 de la tarde cuando Ikki se retiro de la mesa, con la misión de tomar un baño, cambiarse y tal vez hasta afeitarse la barba que creció en su mentón.

-Aun me cuesta creer que ha crecido tanto.- dijo su madre, mientras que su padre tomaba el resto de su café.

-Al menos es un joven maduro, podemos agradecerlo eso al Dr. Aki. Bueno, cariño, debo irme. Me esperan en la oficina.- ambos se despidieron con un beso, mientras que el padre le gritaba al hijo que lo esperaba a más tardar a las 8.

-¡Papa, tengo 17 años! Al menos puedo regresar un poco mas tarde…- Ikki suspiro. Era de esperarse que siguieran tratándolo como niño.

Ikki y Sam acordaron verse en el terreno baldío de nuevo, con la propuesta de ir a comer una hamburguesa a un expendio de comida rápida que habían construido un par de meses atrás. La idea sonaba prometedora. El joven se sentía un poco mas seguro puesto que no tenía que encontrarse con todo mundo tan rápido. Metabee despertó mientras Ikki tomaba una ducha rápida, por lo cual bajo a la sala a ver un poco de televisión.

Mientras se bañaba, Ikki no dejaba de pensar en Arika. El trabajo en el periódico, la beca, la escuela privada. Todo era demasiado como para digerir en tan poco tiempo. ¿Qué tanto habría cambiado Arika para ese momento? Solo encontrándose de nuevo con ella podía averiguarlo. Pero no quería seguir pensando en ella, o en los demás. Si acaso quería pensar en Sam, y su espectacular cuerpo y nueva actitud. Una combinación ganadora, según el.

Salio de bañarse, y se puso la nueva ropa que le había comprado el Dr. Aki. Para su suerte, el Dr. tenía un gusto aceptable. Una camisa de manga larga negra con las mangas redobladas, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos debían bastar por el momento. Ya habría tiempo para comprar ropa luego. Era las 3 y media cuando por fin salio de su casa. Habían acordado la cita a las 4, así que no habría problemas. Metabee insistió en ir, para reencontrarse con Peppercat y tener otra batalla, pero Ikki le dijo que las Medapartes que tenía eran ya viejas como para pelar. Y hasta no encontrarse con Nae, no habría mas Robo batallas por ahora. Metabee solo se indigno, y regreso a ver la tele, sin más que hacer.

* * *

-Oye, por un momento creí que no ibas a venir.- dijo Sam, parada bajo el mismo árbol donde se encontraron de nuevo.

-Me sorprende verte aquí. Es algo temprano todavía.- dijo Ikki, mirando el Medareloj.

-No tenía nada mejor que hacer. Por cierto, linda ropa.- e Ikki pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Ella ahora llevaba una blusa ligera de tirantes, unos pantalones negros algo ajustados y el cabello suelto. Parecido al estilo que usaba años atrás. Sus ojos seguían brillando, y sus labios estaban ligeramente decorados por un brillo labial tenue. No exagerado, pero perfecto.

-Si, bueno, tú no te ves tan mal.- Ikki no quería ser tan directo como en la tarde. Aunque sabia que la broma no afectaría a Sam, podía ser que otra cosa si la molestara. Así que debía vigilar lo que decía.

-Bueno, gracias, Sr. Tenryou.- exclamo ella, con una sarcástica reverencia.

-Si, si. ¿Nos vamos o que?- respondió Ikki, sonriendo.

-Ya voy, apurado.-.

* * *

Las hamburguesas de ese expendio estaban exquisitas, aun después de la superior comida que preparo su madre unas horas antes. Ikki tenia un buen estomago cuando de comida chatarra se trataba, y parecía que no era el único. Sam había ordenado una hamburguesa casi del doble de tamaño, y parecía que aun tenía espacio para otra. Mientras ella jugueteaba con la pajilla de su malteada de chocolate, Ikki apenas terminaba la mitad de su hamburguesa.

-Puedes haber crecido unas pulgadas, pero sigues siendo la niña de entonces.- dijo Sam, sonriéndole desde el otro lado de la mesa para dos.

-¡Cállate! No tengo la culpa de que mi madre me haya preparado comida tan pesada…- dijo Ikki, mientras se recargaba en su silla.

-Jejeje. No lo niegues: la hamburguesa si esta bastante grande.-.

-No entiendo como te mantienes delgada comiendo tanto.- dijo Ikki, retirando el plato de comida de su vista, suspirando en agotamiento.

Sam tomo la hamburguesa de Ikki, dándole otra mordida. Un sorbo a su malteada, y respondió al comentario.

-En realidad, se supone que mi dieta debe ser muy ligera. Pero, decidí cumplirme un pequeño capricho solo por ti.- otro guiño. La sangre de Ikki fluyo de nuevo. Sam tenía la facilidad para ponerlo a sus pies, con una sola mirada, gesto o sonrisa.

-¿Por el ballet?- dijo Ikki, tomando una patata frita y colocándola en sus labios.

-Si, lo cual es una molestia a veces. Pero esta bien. El grupo del cual soy parte piensa dar una gira por el distrito sur. Habrá un par de presentaciones, y quizá una fiesta después de eso.- otro sorbo a la malteada. La cabeza de Sam dolía del frío.

-¿Fiesta? ¿Cómo fiesta formal?- pregunto Ikki.

-No lo creo. Pero al menos me emociona bailar frente a tanta gente.-.

De pronto, Sam descubrió que Ikki seguía cada uno de sus movimientos. Miraba con ternura la forma en mordía la hamburguesa, como tomaba la pajilla delicadamente con sus rosas labios, y sobre todo, como ponía suma atención a cada palabra que decía.

-Me alegra saber que estas haciendo algo que te gusta. No pensé que cambiarias tu personalidad tanto por algo tan trivial como la danza.-.

Sam sonrío, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Tú lo dijiste, es trivial. Pero esa no fue la razón.- dijo ella, mordiendo de nuevo la hamburguesa. Le ofreció un poco a Ikki, pero este se negó, queriendo escuchar mas de la respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Paso algo?-.

-Hace un año, tuve una Robobatalla en un campeonato local. Aun había algo de tensión por el accidente, pero sabíamos que eso no nos detendría. Ni a mi y a Peppercat. Era nuestro turno. Sabia que Peppercat había luchado demasiado, y muchos me dijeron que pospusiera la batalla hasta reparar sus Medapartes, pero me negué. Incluso mande al diablo a Spike y Sloan. Solo quería ganar, demostrar un punto el cual no era importante. Peppercat sufrió una falla del sistema. La lleve con Nae, pero lo único que conseguí fue enterarme que el daño era fatal, y el sistema dejo de funcionar.-.

Ikki ahora estaba inclinado sobre la mesa, escuchando con aun mas atención. La sonrisa de Sam no desaparecía de su rostro, pero era una sonrisa triste de conformidad.

-Desde entonces, supe que las personas que estaban a mi alrededor solo querían ayudarme. Y de haberlos escuchado, Peppercat aun estaría aquí. Es raro, ¿no? Antes, solo consideraba a esa pequeña como mi única amiga, cuando tenia a una pila de personas dispuestas a ayudarme. La perdí, y con eso me di cuenta de que estas personas no eran solo adornos.- Sam termino, dándole otro sorbo a la malteada. El sonido que indicaba que el vaso estaba a punto de quedarse vacío, era lo único que rompía el silencio que la platica había causado.

Ikki ahora estaba recargado en el respaldo de la silla, con las manos en sus piernas. Lo que acababa de escuchar, por alguna razón, le deprimió. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el hubiera estado ahí? Quizá hubiera podido detener a Sam antes de que eso ocurriera. La mira de nuevo: Sam jugaba con la pajilla entre sus dientes, con una expresión de niña. Solo ella podía saber que tanto dolor eso le había causado. Solo ella podía saber que tanto el había dolido perder a su única amiga.

-Ahora comprendo porque has cambiado tanto.- se limito a decir Ikki, cruzándose de brazos. Sam sonrío, soltando la pajilla. Levanto su vaso, moviéndolo de lado a lado.

-¿Crees que la recompensa por eso sea otra malteada?-.

* * *

Al salir del establecimiento, ambos se quedaron un rato sentados en la acera frente a este. La tarde ahora comenzaba a apoderarse del cielo: las nubes se oscurecían, y un tenue color malva invadía el cielo, para darle paso a la inminente noche.

-Puedo notar que tu también has cambiado.-.

Sam se sentaba con las piernas contra su pecho, abrazándolas. Recargaba su cabeza en sus rodillas, mirando al joven que tomaba un poco de su malteada de chocolate.

-Por supuesto, creo que se nota mucho.-.

-No, no solo físicamente. La forma en que hablas, que caminas, que te expresas. Incluso la forma en que comes; todo es diferente.- dijo ella, con un rostro sorprendido.

-Vaya, hasta me espías cuando como.- respondió Ikki, poniendo una cara de disgusto.

-Bueno, no era el único.- dijo Sam sonriéndole. El chico le respondió con otra sonrisa, mientras se levantaba. Le tendió la mano, para ayudarla a levantarse. Esta se levanto, tomando su mano con firmeza, pero con un toque de delicadeza que solo ella podía demostrar.

-Se esta haciendo tarde, será mejor que te lleve a casa.-.

-¿Estas bromeando? ¡Si solo son las 5! Vamos, aun podemos divertirnos un poco mas.- dijo Sam, tomando su mano de nuevo, casi rogándole.

-Pues, ¿Qué mas podríamos hacer?- pregunto Ikki, sonriendo.

-Excelente pregunta…- dijo Sam, soltándolo. Aunque tenia ganas de seguir con la "fiesta", no tenia idea de que podía ser divertido o entretenido.

-¿Qué tal el río?- Ikki recomendó, apuntando al viejo río que corría por el distrito.

-¿Y que haríamos ahí?- pregunto Sam, pues no había mucho que hacer mas que sentarse en el pasto.

-Pues, podríamos seguir platicando sobre esto y aquello. Quiero conocerte mejor.-.

-Pero si ya me conoces.- un guiño mas para velada, y una sonrisa coqueta que se mostraba emocionada.

-Repito, "mejor".- dijo el, ahora regresando el guiño.

De nuevo por las calles. Ahora había un par de vecinos platicando en sus jardines, y un grupo de niños jugando futbol en el terreno baldío. El río quedaba cruzando este terreno, dos calles al sur, una al norte y dando vuelta en la esquina de un restaurante de tallarines. Quizá podían comprar algo ligero ahí. Mientras pasaban por el terreno, los niños patearon muy lejos el balón, a lo que Ikki acudió rápidamente, regresándoselos con una patada. Algunos le agradecieron, mientras otros se limitaban a ver a la sensual jovencita que caminaba junto al chico.

-Eres bastante popular con los hombres.- bromeo Ikki.

-Si, pero tu pareces ser inmune.- un ligero golpe en el hombre de Ikki, mientras Sam se acerco un poco mas a el mientras caminaban. Sus manos rozaron por un momento, a lo cual Ikki decidió tomar un poco de espacio. Solo por si las dudas.

-¿No estas cansada?- dijo Ikki, tratando de disimular lo que había pasado.

-Tranquilo, príncipe azul. Recuerda que estos pies reciben torturas cada lunes, miércoles y viernes. Puedo aguantar una simple caminata. ¿Y que tal tu?- Sam volvió a acercarse un poco.

-Estoy agotado. El viaje de avión, el camión… Llegue a casa con la decisión de dormir, pero supongo que quería ver como seguían todos.- dieron vuelta en la esquina del restaurante, mientras que las luces publicas comenzaban a encenderse. No había nadie en el puente contiguo, ni tampoco en el pasto que limitaba al río.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no he preguntado. ¿Por qué no le avisaste a nadie? Es decir, entiendo que a mi no me hayas avisado, ¿pero Arika, Koji, Karin....?- era una pregunta bastante buena, pensó Ikki.

Ambos llegaron al pasto, cuando la noche invadía casi por completo el cielo. Solo había un ligero recuerdo del sol que aun se asomaba por el horizonte. El viento soplaba calmado, pero constante. Una buena noche. Sam se sentó primero, casi con la misma posición del restaurante. Ikki se sentó a su lado, con sus brazos atrás, y sus piernas extendida. Uno cerca del otro.

-Creo que después de lo que dijiste en el restaurante entendí porque no lo hice. Me aterra pensar en el cambio, sobre todo cuando se trata de mis amigos.- dijo Ikki. Sam lo miraba con atención, los ojos bien abiertos y mordiéndose el labio inferior con curiosidad.

-No creo que sea tan malo que la gente cambie. Mírame a mi, cambie para bien. Estoy seguro que la mayoría debería estar feliz de verte.- dijo Sam, de nuevo sonriendo.

-¿La mayoría?- Ikki sonrío sarcásticamente imitando la posición de Sam. Ambos se miraban a los ojos.

-Bueno, Kam nunca será feliz, y de seguro Ginkai solo fingirá estar enojado. Pero, los demás, deben estar ansiosos por saber algo de ti. Yo lo estaba.- Sam cerro los ojos, aun con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Ikki borro la suya, para reemplazarla con un gesto de sorpresa y pena. Se volteo a otro lado.

-Me alegra haberme encontrado contigo hoy, Sam.-.

-¿Y que pasa si hubiera sido como antes?- le dijo Sam, de forma traviesa.

-Entonces la segunda malteada hubiera sido por tu cuenta.- Sam le saco la lengua, Ikki le hizo otra mueca de disgusto para responderle. -¿Tienes hambre?

-No, no. Me llene lo suficiente hace rato. Por ahora solo quiero descansar. Mañana tengo un ensayo general en el estudio, y pasado mañana tengo que arreglar todo para el viaje.- dijo Sam. Su rostro mostraba pereza; podía ser algo emocionante, pero para alguien que no disfrutaba moverse tanto, era algo cansado.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?- pregunto rápidamente el joven, mirándola a los ojos.

-Esperemos que no. Quisiera verte otra vez antes de irme.- de nuevo otro guiño. Ikki se acostumbraba poco a poco a ellos, y disfrutaba uno tras otro.

* * *

-Cuando te invite a salir, creía que te ibas a negar rotundamente.- dijo Sam, casi frente a su hogar. La noche ahora se había apoderado, y solo las luces impedían que la oscuridad devorara todo. Sam bostezo ligeramente, mientras se recargaba en su reja.

-¿Por qué iba a negarme?-.

-En serio harás que lo diga, ¿verdad?... Esta soy yo, oficialmente, pidiendo perdón por la forma en que te trate hace años. Era una niño inmadura, y aunque eso no es excusa, te lo doy como explicación por mi comportamiento. Nunca me di cuenta de que tan buena persona eres, y planeo descubrirlo ahora, si me das la oportunidad.- Sam dijo, bajando la cabeza mientras lo decía, parándose frente a Ikki.

-Y yo lamento no haberme dado cuenta de que eras una chica dulce. Aunque por fuera demuestres lo contrario.-.

-Por fuera soy picante.- ambos rieron. Las voces provocando eco por los callejones. -será mejor que avises a todos para mañana; me gustaría una fiesta de bienvenida.

-Lo que tu quieres es comida gratis… Veré que puedo hacer.- dijo Ikki, dando la vuelta para dirigirse a su hogar.

-¡Espera!- exclamo Sam, corriendo tras el. Le tomo del brazo delicadamente, plantando un suave beso en la mejilla de Ikki. Este se sobresalto por el acto de cariño improvisado.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- rapidamente Ikki se alejo de ella, con la mano en la mejilla.

-Algo agradable, para variar.- una sonrisa sincera se asomo por la boca de Sam, mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar a su camino. Ikki se mantuvo inmóvil por un par de segundos, con la cara roja, y con la mano aun en su mejilla. Sam entro a su casa, pero no sin antes despedirse de el agitando la mano. Ikki vio por ultima vez el contorno de la chica en la oscuridad, antes de quedarse parado debajo de la luz.

- … Bueno, eso es un avance.-.


End file.
